


A Dance with the Chrysanthemum

by yukiscorpio



Series: Giri and Ninjou [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how Niou, a yakuza, and Yagyuu, a university student, met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance with the Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ on 22 October 2007.
> 
> Some bits of cultural references here and there. Relevant notes are at the end of the story.

Niou spotted Yagyuu entering the bar, but made no move to catch his attention. He pulled out the rolled up, crumpled bunch of paper from his jacket pocket, comparing the pretty face with the one on the photocopy of the student card. Yes, this was Yagyuu Hiroshi, all right. Nineteen years old, two years short of legal drinking age here in Japan, but seeing the confidence the guy carried, nobody was going to challenge him.

Some whiz kid, this Yagyuu. The introduction letter said nothing of it, but a quick background check pulled out some interesting things: at the tender age of 15, Yagyuu had gone abroad to attend a foreign university. He led the debate team, which snatched the top prize at some national tournament. He was a fencing champion and was currently completing the research paper for his third degree.

Good observation skills, too, Niou thought. Yagyuu had seen him and was walking over, his back so straight Niou was reminded of Sanada.

"You must be Niou-san."

Niou nodded at the stool next to him. "Done your homework, I see." On the phone he hadn't told Yagyuu his name, just where and when to meet.

Yagyuu perched on the stool, feet resting neatly on the metal rung underneath. "I have to show I'm serious about my research."

Niou waved the barman over. Taking a look at Niou's drink, Yagyuu asked for the same thing. Just as Niou thought that this guy was a bit too clever for his liking, a group of women bounced towards the bar, crowding around them.

"This your friend, Niou-sama?"

"Good evening, Niou-sama! I'm wearing my new eyeshadow! What do you think?"

"Your friend's so handsome! Would you introduce-"

"Girls," Niou batted away hands trying to touch his arms, play with his hair, "we're on business. Get the fuck out of my sight."

The women glanced at each other, pouted, but did as they were told, not forgetting to blow kisses at Niou and his lovely friend first. Yagyuu nodded politely, unfazed by this experience.

"Niou-san, I hear that you look after some of the clubs around here?"

"I'm here to take a look at you and decide if the boss really wanna let you interview him." Niou ignored the question. "Lots of people've been through our doors - western reporters, researchers - we do our best to humour them. Better to talk to them direct and set the records straight than let them run away thinking we're samurai mercenaries that seppukus with ninja stars, get what I'm saying?"

Yagyuu nodded. "I agree. It's part of our cultural heritage."

"Having done all that already, I don't think there's any point in us telling you anything." Sanada hadn't been particularly interested when he received the request, which consisted of Yagyuu's introduction letter, documents to prove his identity and the draft outline of his research report. But Yanagi, who happened to be in the room at the time, took a look and told Niou to do a follow-up. Yanagi obviously saw something special in Yagyuu. A mutual respect between geeks, maybe.

This Yagyuu reminded Niou of Yanagi a little, actually. Neatly combed hair, refined composure, a voice that bordered on the soft side, yet firm and demanded to be listened to.

Niou eyed Yagyuu again. He could tell the guy was thinking how best to proceed, and Niou waited. He was doing this as a favour for Yanagi, and besides, he had all night. It had been quiet lately; a sign of good economy.

"My intention has always been to knock on Rikkai's door. I'd been fortunate enough to speak to Yamato Yuudai-san, who also highly recommended my doing so, in order to obtain the complete picture. I've also spoken to others north and south in the country," Yagyuu paused at this point, and produced a neatly folded list from his shirt pocket, putting it down on the bar. "My research would not be complete without Rikkai."

Niou pulled the list towards him with a finger, and whistled. There were some impressive names. And Yamato - the ex-kumichou of Seigaku, who retired early and became something of a legend - was a close friend of the Rikkai kumichou. If what Yagyuu claimed was true, then there was no need to ask him anything else. Yanagi'd tell him that was good enough.

And sure enough, Niou was tapped on the shoulder the next second and told there was a phone call for him.

Niou left Yagyuu to fend for himself - the girls were eyeing him again - and went to the back to take the call.

"The lovely and wise Niou Masaharu speaking."

As he expected, it was Yanagi on the other side. That man had the unnerving ability of locating people. That said, Niou was probably easier than most. He could usually be found in one of the businesses he looked after. "Apologies for the troubles, Niou. Kumichou said he's happy to speak with the student."

"Yeah. Heard something about a recommendation from Yamato Yuudai." Niou leaned back against the massive wall-mounted phone, making it creak under his weight. "So what do I do with him now?"

"Tell him to come to the headquarters at one o'clock tomorrow. We'll welcome him to stay with us for a few days."

"Right."

"And Niou?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you having chest pains again?" Yanagi asked, concern evident in his voice. "You sound a little strained."

Niou shook his head in disbelief. Only Yanagi could do that. "Hmm."

"You should see a doctor."

"I've seen plenty of them. Nothing's wrong with me."

Yanagi sighed. "Go home and have an early night, at least."

"But my reputation!" Niou laughed once, dryly. He pushed himself to stand. "Anything else?"

Yanagi thought for a while. "Come with the student tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Fine. See ya."

By the time Niou made it back to the bar, his shoulders were hunched, his hands pushed deep into pockets to stop himself from grabbing his own chest. Probably Yanagi was right - hell, what was he thinking, Yanagi was always right - he was going to need to lie down soon.

Yagyuu was still where Niou left him, now talking with two of the hostesses. One of them was leaning against the bar, the other on the stool Niou had been sitting on. Yagyuu had an arm resting on the bar, fingertips touching his glass of whiskey, smiling and nodding as the women talked, occasionally giving a brief response. Weird to see such a preppy-looking nerd talking to women in the trade with such ease. Nerds tended to make either weird, scared stiff or bloody insane customers.

Niou dragged himself over. "I haven't given you permission to interview them."

Yagyuu was completely unapologetic. "Very sorry."

Gesturing for the women to move away, Niou slid back onto his stool. "Go on, break's over. Get back to work."

"But Niou-sama!"

"Move your fucking asses back to the prep room."

Looking between Niou and the retreating backs of the hostesses, Yagyuu said nothing. He finished his drink, and so did Niou, who waved at the barman for another round, which he knocked back as well.

"What?" He put the glass down, eyes rolling to one side to look at Yagyuu.

Yagyuu obviously had an opinion he was not going to voice. "Nothing at all, Niou-san." He sipped his second drink. "Would it be all right for me to come back another time to talk with Eriko-san and Ren-san again? I'll keep it short."

"Maybe. When I'm around." Niou hopped off the stool. The alcohol was helping with the pain somewhat; maybe he could walk for long enough to get the bus home. "Come by the HQ at one tomorrow. You'll be our guest for a couple of days." He ignored Yagyuu's perfunctory 'thank you' and the shallow bow, heading straight for the exit. He only just made it to the door when a group of hostesses rushed out of the room adjacent to the bar, high heels clicking loudly on stone floor as they rushed towards him, crowding around him and clinging to his arms, giggling and laughing.

Niou pulled himself free, and flinched back when lips went towards his face. "Watch that lipstick."

One of the women laughed, tucking a lock of coarse, dyed brown hair behind her ear. The wrinkles around her eyes and lips became more prominent when she smiled; the cheap makeup that aged her skin prematurely was not helping to hide the fact. "Thanks for the cakes. You could've left them somewhere more obvious; we only just saw them!"

She gave Niou a quick peck on the cheek. Niou said nothing, extracted himself from the group, pulled his jacket together better and left the club.

 

 

Yanagi was an old friend, but also an important man who disliked unpunctuality, so Niou arrived early. Yanagi was having lunch with Kumichou. The kitchen had a lot of leftovers which they welcomed Niou to, so he had his lunch sorted, then waited outside Yanagi's office.

He rubbed his chest with the heel of his palm. The pain had died to a dull ache, but he knew it would come back. Yanagi had tried to find out if there were any heart problems in Niou's family history, but there was too little information to go on. The doctors tried to find the source, too, by putting Niou through all the tests under the sun, thanks to his oyabun's generosity - he wouldn't have been able to afford it, and he knew not all oyabuns were as nice with money as Sanada - but still found nothing.

In the end, everyone said the same thing: stress. Which Niou never believed but didn't bother to argue about anymore. He knew one day he was going to keel over and die of a heart attack and was pretty well prepared for it.

"You could have waited inside."

Niou shrugged, following Yanagi into the office. It had the faint scent of incense, as always. He breathed deeply and as the air filled his lungs, the ache faded a little. Funny. Yanagi gave him some of this stuff before, to burn at home, but it never worked the way it did here.

"How are you, Niou?"

"Good." Niou didn't stop to think, dumping himself onto the long sofa in one corner of the room, close to the desk. It seemed to swallow him and he looked even smaller than his oversized, unflattering grey suit was already making him look. "How was lunch with Kumichou?"

Yanagi sat behind his desk. "Informative. I was briefed on the outcomes of his meeting with Tsukada Junichirou." He pulled out a notepad and jotted down some words, then looked at Niou. "He's a member of the Upper House."

"I know who he is." Niou frowned at Yanagi.

"You show so little interest in everything these days that I couldn't be sure." Notes done, Yanagi tore out the page, folded it and slipped it into his shirt pocket. "He offered us a contract to collect some unsettled bills."

"50% plus leg-fee?" Niou asked, and saw Yanagi nod. "How much we are talking about?"

"Around 250 million yen. We should make about 150 million from it, even if we cannot collect it all."

Niou whistled.

"Would you be interested in the work?" Yanagi stood and got a chair to sit next to Niou.

Niou shifted, sinking into the sofa even further. "It's not like I get 150 million."

"But you will be paid well for the work and it'll increase your chance of promotion. It's a very easy job."

"I'm a pimp, Yanagi. Nothing's easier than pimping."

"You aren't a pimp anymore; you look after the mizushoubai."

"Same difference-"

"Niou." Yanagi sat forward, purposefully encroaching on Niou's personal space. "Tell me something: do you want to stay where you are, forever?"

"Well I do like your sofa." Niou smirked. But the joke had little effect on Yanagi. "Nothing wrong with where I am."

They had had this conversation before. More than once Yanagi had said Niou was meant for bigger things. Sanada said the same thing, and had wanted to push Niou upwards, knowing that Niou would honour the oath he had sworn and do as his oyabun wished even if he didn't want to. It was only Niou's health that stopped them.

"If you are happy where you are, then so be it," said Yanagi. "But you have to see a therapist. For your chest pains."

"Yanagi," Niou rolled his eyes, "it's not gonna help."

"Genichirou's agreed to it. We need to get to the root of your problems, be it physical or psychological."

"I fucking hate it when you suggest things to Sanada."

"Hate it if you want. I do what I know is right." Yanagi pulled back a little, smiling briefly at Niou's face of disgust. "Genichirou's getting increasingly concerned and wants you to take some time off. For the next few days you'll be responsible for showing that university student around. Don't worry about anything else."

"What? Wait - _that's_ gonna cause me stress!"

"You can try to talk your way out of it when Genichirou comes back tonight." Yanagi smiled, pulled back and stood. He checked the time. "The student should be here now. You won't need to do anything until he's interviewed Kumichou. I guess it'll take some time; Kumichou can get overexcited when he talks about our history."

"Fucking hell." Niou didn't bother hiding his annoyance. All of a sudden he'd been appointed as a babysitter... oh, what a great yakuza he was. Whatever. Whatever Sanada said. "Hey, you gonna be hanging around?"

Yanagi nodded. "I expect myself to be in this office most of today; there is paperwork to complete for some land acquisitions."

Niou cringed at the thought of paperwork. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"That sofa nearly got thrown away when this office was redecorated. Why do you think I insisted on keeping it?"

They smiled at each other.

Just before Niou fell asleep, he thought about telling Yanagi that it wasn't just the sofa, but also the smell of incense, the sound of pen scratching paper, of pages being turned, that made him sleep better here than anywhere else, but that would be offering too much information to the one person who already knew him too well.

 

 

"I must say, I am surprised by this arrangement." Yagyuu bowed. "Thank you very much, and sorry for the trouble."

Niou saw no need to be amiable to Yagyuu. "It wasn't my choice." Sanada would not be persuaded, saying it was either this or complete rest from syndicate work, and Niou decided he didn't want to be bored to death. "Don't get in the way when I'm working. Don't ask something again if you didn't get an answer the first time. Don't mention me in your report thing. Break my rules and I'll break you."

"I understand."

"We'll see if you really do." With some effort, Niou stood from the man-eating armchair he had been sitting in, wondering what they should do first. It was about time to do the rounds. That'd be a good start. Sanada had told someone to take over Niou's jobs for the time being, but Niou didn't like the idea of relying on someone else. Besides, how was he supposed to show Yagyuu anything otherwise?

Niou took his car, told Yagyuu to hop on and they hit the streets. Yagyuu didn't ask where they were going, but he probably wasn't worried at all. If Rikkai was his last stop, he'd probably seen it all already. Which begged the question: what did Yagyuu want to find out from this visit?

"I noticed, Niou-san, that there's a distinctive lack of prostitutes on the streets," Yagyuu suddenly said.

"What. You don't look like you needa pay to get laid," Niou said. Yagyuu chuckled quietly. "We don't let them. We run dateclubs; the hookers join our books for a fee."

"Do you find that more profitable than collecting protection money from them on the street?"

"More efficient and easier to manage." With some difficulty, Niou pulled out an abused packet of cigarettes from his back pocket and shook one out. He blinked in surprise when Yagyuu lit it for him, but accepted the help. He rolled down the window. "Knowing one of us is practically stationed at the love hotel, a guy's less inclined to try to leave without paying."

Yagyuu was writing this down on a notepad on his lap. "As far as I know, dateclubs are supposed to yield less profit because of the extra expenses, and that is why not all syndicates use them..."

"Don't listen to their bullshit. The women like it better. A happier workforce brings in more money." Niou arched an eyebrow, half-smirking. "Want me to take you to one? You'll feel the difference."

"No need, but thank you."

After a while, Niou pulled the car over. "I'll show you some of our mizushoubai. That's-"

"Restaurants, bars, the sex trade, etcetera."

"Smart boy." Niou drawled, but Yagyuu's only reaction was a smile. "You must've seen plenty of this. What are you looking to get from Rikkai?"

Yagyuu's face was unreadable. "The secret to Rikkai's success."

"You aren't going to learn that from me. You should talk to like, Yanagi or something. But I don't think he's got the time for that."

Yagyuu nudged his glasses. "I think I'm already learning something. You show a lot of sympathy and respect towards the women who work for you. This differs greatly from what I've observed in the other syndicates."

Niou didn't like the tone of this, Yagyuu presuming he knew so much when they'd only met for what, the best part of an hour? But he wasn't going to let the smart ass annoy him. "Don't fuck around the people who fuck for you - that's all there is to it. But that's only in my gang. Other gangs have their own methods."

"You are the head of a gang, Niou-san?"

"Hell no, I'm a fucking pimp. I'm in Sanada Genichirou's gang. You've heard of him?"

"Yes. He has a great reputation." Yagyuu paused, looking around them. They'd arrived, by the looks of things. The businesses around were either host clubs and bars, or shops with curious English names such as 'Romana Soapland' and 'BEST Fashion Health' that would easily confuse any unsuspecting foreigner. At the far end of the narrow street were love hotels. Some men and women standing outside the businesses perked up when they saw Niou, and ran over to greet him. Niou had to assure them that he was indeed doing something else for now so yes, someone else would be coming to collect the protection money.

They went inside some of the businesses and Niou let Yagyuu wander by himself and ask his questions. Afterwards, Yagyuu offered to buy dinner.

Yagyuu wasn't as annoying as he initially thought, Niou decided. He was clued up to things, didn't poke his head into areas that wouldn't welcome him, and asked pretty intelligent questions. It was a bit like talking to Yanagi, except Yanagi rarely ever asked questions. Especially not this one:

"I am confused by your earlier statement of being just a pimp. You clearly work in many other areas and even touch on the management and financial side of things. Is this common in Rikkai?"

"No." Niou didn't like this topic, but he felt like being nice today. "Sanada tells me to do things. I do them. I'm good with numbers."

When Niou continued to stuff rice into his mouth and didn't explain further, Yagyuu accepted that was all he was going to get and moved on to his next question. "Speaking of Sanada-san, I heard he is an extremely proud man. Do you know how he feels about part of his income coming from the exploitation of women?"

"Hey, this is Japan. Might not work like this where you live, but we have no problems with that here." Niou swallowed another mouthful and washed it down with beer. When he put the can down, he suddenly seemed a lot more solemn. "It's a necessary evil. We don't force them. They need to survive, we give them protection that's value for money. You've gotta get that straight."

Yagyuu stayed quiet after that, until their meal was over.

"I apologise for earlier. You were right about the need to survive."

"Whatever." Niou had no energy to care. His chest was hurting. "Fuck." Hurting. "You can get back by yourself?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," said Yagyuu. "Is everything all right, Niou-san?"

'Shouldn't be a problem' didn't sound good enough to Niou. "Get in the car, I'll give you a lift." If anything happened to Yagyuu, Sanada would probably have Niou's life. Something about the dishonour of not looking after a guest properly.

Yagyuu was hesitant, but got in the car when Niou glared in annoyance.

Even with the detour, Niou got home way before midnight, much earlier than usual. He went to bed wondering if he would wake up again.

 

 

Niou woke to a nervous trainee knocking on his door with a message from Sanada, saying that he could stay home today because someone else was going to show the student the operations at Kawasaki Port.

Niou nodded and closed his door in the trainee's face. It might be just as well, since he never touched that side of things and had no idea what went where. And with the way he was feeling, near the sea was not the sort of place he wanted to be.

He wasn't sure what to make of this whole Sanada-being-nice thing, though. Over the years Niou had had his fair share of being slapped across the face and being told he was more trouble than he was worth. Admittedly the times had moved on and he'd grown up, and Sanada'd gotten a grip on his anger, but still, for the slave-driver Sanada to impose a break, well, this was the first time Niou'd ever heard of it in the years he'd been in Rikkai.

Well, nothing better to do than find out what Sanada would do if someone spent his time-off in clubs rather than in bed. It wasn't noon yet and Niou could sleep for a while more, but there was no way he could sleep a whole day, anyway.

It was in the club where he met Yagyuu two days ago that Niou saw the student again.

"Niou-san?"

Narrowed eyes peeked from under bleached white hair. "You again," said Niou, his voice something between resigned and annoyed. He didn't stop Yagyuu from sitting down next to him at the bar, though. "I told you you can't interview anyone here without my permission."

"I wasn't going to, if I couldn't find you."

"Find me?"

"Aren't you supposed to stay at home today? I heard Sanada-san this morning..."

Elbow on the bar, Niou propped his head up with his hand. Ah, now it was making sense. "Did you tell someone something that's none of your business?"

Yagyuu nudged his glasses. "Sanada-san asked me if I was properly looked after. I only mentioned that you seemed unwell."

"Which is none of your business." Niou sighed, and gestured towards that main lounge. "Sit over there, someone'll serve you. Don't expect to get a discount just because you know my name. If there's someone you wanna ask questions, take her here and do it in front of me. If you wanna fuck the girl, don't take her here. The hotels are two blocks down. Do not pass go, do not collect $200."

Only now did Yagyuu take his time to remove the windbreaker he'd been wearing for the port visit, and smooth out his hair. Putting the jacket aside, he turned fully towards Niou. "Actually, I'd like to talk with you a little more."

"There are clubs for queers too, yanno."

Yagyuu ignored this joke as well. "Would a few more questions be okay once you feel better?"

"Do I look really shit?" Niou asked. He probably should find a mirror; he hadn't looked into one for... a while. "Right. You're a doctor or something."

"I do have a degree in medicine, but it doesn't take trained eyes to see you're unwell. You really should be resting at home."

The advice fell on deaf ears. "Tell Sanada you saw me tonight, and I'll make you wish you've never met me," said Niou. "And I told you not to mention me in your study thing."

"I won't mention you. It's just for general background knowledge."

The fact that Yagyuu did not respond to his threat made Niou pause. He had noticed it before: the sort of confidence Yagyuu had was not normal for someone from the outside. The average person, and even the cops, regarded yakuza members with a certain amount of fear or at least apprehension. But not Yagyuu. Yes, Yagyuu had seen a lot from the other syndicates before coming to Rikkai, but that must mean he was aware of what sort of people he was dealing with. It could be that Yagyuu was so extremely stupid he wasn't aware of the dangers, but Niou didn't think so. There was more to Yagyuu than just a pretty face.

He probably wasn't here just for university research.

A spy? Or something entirely different?

Niou told the barman to get Yagyuu a beer. "Don't think I wanna tell stuff to someone with questionable intentions."

Those half-reflective glasses made it difficult to see Yagyuu's eyes; Niou couldn't decide if what he saw was a glint of amusement or a flash of malice. Yagyuu accepted the beer, though, which meant there was still room for conversation. A conversation that was disrupted before it began.

The pager in Niou's pocket beeped at the same time as a man burst into the club, heading straight for Niou. He said something about a disturbance at another club, Niou slammed some money down on the bar and left with the man.

Yagyuu quickly stood and followed. Niou had disappeared by the time Yagyuu was outside, but the club the messenger mentioned was only next door. Yagyuu stood outside, listened, and entered the alley between the two clubs, going around towards the back door.

"You don't! Fucking! Mess! With! Me!"

A man lay curled up on the ground, begging helplessly for mercy as Niou kicked him repeatedly and ruthlessly. Someone grabbed Niou by the arm, suggesting that was about enough, but Niou shook him off and dealt another swift kick to the man's stomach. The air driven out of the man's lungs, he coughed, spattering blood onto Niou's trousers.

"You dare try not paying, you dare try doing something when they say no. You dare try again and I'll fucking kill you!"

In the half a minute between Niou arriving at the scene and Yagyuu finding him, Niou had managed to break at least one, perhaps more, of the man's ribs.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

When Niou finally stepped back, leaning against the metal back door, the man on the ground could only whimper, but no longer speak or scream. A couple of the men around dragged him out, to leave him on the main street.

Yagyuu stepped aside to let the men pass, then walked towards Niou. "I think a broken rib has punctured that man's lung. It'll kill him if he doesn't receive treatment soon."

Niou didn't answer immediately, taking out a cigarette from somewhere and lighting it first, taking a long drag from it. "Somebody'll call for help for him. The poor bastard fell down some stairs, I heard." He exhaled, then took another deep breath through the cigarette filter.

The men soon returned. One of them fumbled for a handkerchief inside a pocket to wipe the sweat on his large, shining forehead, looking flustered. His upper body bent forward with 45 degrees deviation from the vertical when Niou rolled his eyes to the side to look at him.

"Niou-sama, thank you so much for your help, you always arrive so extremely quickly." The man looked down, frightful. "But..."

"Hmm?" Niou finished his smoke in record time and lit another one.

"I-I don't want my customers scared away, Niou-sama! Maybe you didn't need to be so..."

Niou pushed himself to a stand. The man fell several steps backwards, bowing lower. "I'm so extremely sorry!" He let out a cry of despair when Niou began to walk away. "But Niou-sama! My customers..."

A cool, calm voice cut in. "Niou-kun was a bit heavy-handed, but it'll serve a good lesson to any unruly customers. They will know that they will be fine as long as they adhere to the rules."

The man turned towards the owner of the voice, automatically bowing to him. "Ah, I haven't had the honour..."

"The name is Yagyuu. I'm a friend of Niou-kun's."

"I see! It is very nice to meet you, Yagyuu-sama."

Yagyuu hurried after Niou, catching up with him just before he crossed the road.

"He only needed a little reassurance. Surely you could've given it to him." Yagyuu pushed his glasses once when Niou glanced at him, looking somewhat annoyed. "A happier manager makes a happier workforce too."

Niou glared, but didn't argue. He only spoke when they got to his car and, leaning against it, he pulled out his cigarette packet, frowning when he found it empty. "Since when are you my friend and why are you following me, _Yagyuu-sama_?"

"There are many different levels of friendship, _Niou-kun_. I called you a friend because you've been helping me," said Yagyuu dispassionately. He placed a hand on the car door before Niou pulled it open. "Please tell me what's wrong, Niou-kun?"

Niou said nothing. He leaned back against the car, a hand clutching his chest.

"Is it chest pain? Please describe it to me."

"It feels like fucking chest pain."

"Is it a crushing pain, or a stabbing one? Is it strong? Constant or intermittent?"

"More like my ribcage and everything inside's being squeezed."

"Possible sign of an oncoming heart attack. I -"

"Not a fucking heart attack." Niou chuckled dryly. The ache was affecting him. Normally he would never tell anyone these things, particularly not to someone he barely knew, even if that someone reminded him a bit of Yanagi. "I've had this for years."

Yagyuu reached for him. He flinched, but allowed Yagyuu to press an ear to his chest. They stayed like that for a minute, Yagyuu's eyes trained on his wrist watch.

"Your heart rate is a little fast. The beating sounds normal, though it is very difficult to tell this way. You should sit down in any case."

Niou would like that, too. He let Yagyuu take the car key, and sat down at the back, feeling like he was suddenly at the mercy of someone whose true intention he didn't even know.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Niou asked as Yagyuu sat down at the wheel. "Fucking hell." He curled up and leaned against the door. It didn't hurt as much as it seemed - less than being stabbed, anyway - but it was so disabling.

Yagyuu turned around. "I only know how to navigate back to the headquarters.

Niou didn't bother to say anything. He heard the engine, felt the car vibrate, and closed his eyes. If he got back to the headquarters, he could borrow Yanagi's sofa to sleep in.

Or not, as he discovered when they arrived. Yanagi was having a meeting and not in his office. With Yagyuu standing behind him, Niou stared at the door, stuffed hands deep into trouser pockets, laughed and headed towards the general direction of the front door. A long time ago Yanagi had given him permission to use the room as he pleased, but he never made use of that privilege and had no intention to.

It was time, Niou decided, to just give up - though on what exactly, he couldn't say.

He had no idea how he ended up following Yagyuu to his guest room at the far end of the ground floor. He had no idea how he ended up on the futon, his bloodstained shoes removed and a blanket pulled over him. He had no idea how he fell asleep feeling the way he did, either, but he did remember hearing the familiar sounds of a pen writing, of books being opened and flipped through. It was so quiet that he could hear the rustle of cloth at the smallest movement, and the beating of his heart slowing, until silence took over.

He woke to the sound of a door sliding open. The room was dark apart from a desk lamp that was left on on the low table in the centre, where Yagyuu had been writing - Niou pushed himself up to see better - something English-looking, presumably his research paper. Yagyuu was asleep on the floor at the other side of the room, with a layer of clothes between him and the tatami, and a neatly-folded towel for a pillow. His glasses were on the floor beside him.

"Niou." It was Yanagi at the door. He took a look around, and pushed the door closed behind him.

Niou kicked the blanket away as Yanagi approached and knelt down beside him. "What's the time?"

"Midnight. The meeting just finished." Yanagi kept his voice soft, just like Niou did. "The trainees said you were looking for me but left with the student, so I thought I'd come and ask him."

"So how long was that meeting? You guys are fucking insane."

Yanagi chose not to respond to the statement; they were all insane in some ways, anyway. "You're not well." He glanced down. "And there's blood on you. Where have you been today?"

"Nowhere in particular." Niou lay down again, turning away from Yanagi, staring across the room at Yagyuu's sleeping form. "I don't trust him."

Yanagi's eyes followed Niou's. "Your reason?"

"He's too nice to me."

 

 

Word got around that Niou almost killed someone just for not paying, when he was instructed to stay away from the mizushoubai.

Niou tasted blood when Sanada smacked him across the face. He bowed until the tip his nose nearly touched his knees.

His cheek stung, but he liked the feeling, somehow. He was a complete failure because he had disobeyed a simple order, and he hated Sanada for forbidding him to work in the first place, but.

But.

He liked the way his cheek felt numb and burning at the same time. He liked seeing Sanada get cross because of him.

"Do you think I might be queer? I think I have a love-hate relationship with Sanada."

"You have such a relationship with many of us," said Yanagi, "and even with yourself."

Niou shifted onto his side so that he could see Yanagi from where he lay on the sofa.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Genichirou is worried about you. You know that. He sees you as family, but doesn't know how to express himself."

"Being his kobun doesn't really make me his fucking son. Someone needs to update him on the way the world works these days."

"What he needs is you to stop testing the limits. He can only be pushed so far; one day you'll lose your fingers or he will be forced to expel you. I don't want to have to watch you die, Niou."

Yanagi raised his eyes from his work to look at Niou, who looked away. Expulsion from Rikkai was unthinkable. An ex-member would not be able to get a legitimate job, and he would lose the gang's protection, with members forbidden to provide any help. It would be heyday for anyone with a grudge against him.

But even more importantly, he would not be part of Rikkai anymore. And Niou knew that without Rikkai, he wasn't anyone at all.

"I'm just playing around. 's not like I've done anything serious," Niou muttered.

Yanagi stood. "Toying with your wellbeing is serious. Did Genichirou tell you what he wants you to do for now?"

"Yeah." Niou scowled. "Your suggestion, no doubt, getting that Yagyuu to watch me."

"I use everything at my disposal, you know that. You said he is not to be trusted, so go and find out why. Show him around, if you'd like, but if you try to work or do anything that harms your health - he has Genichirou's phone number."

"Fuck this." Niou got up and left the office. He thought being the babysitter was bad enough. Now he was the one being babysat.

He went to Yagyuu's room and nearly dislodged the sliding door from its rail when he yanked it open. Yagyuu was dressed and ready to go out. He stood when he saw Niou, and followed him out of the building, into the car, staying silent all the way.

"So, where'd you like to go today, _Yagyuu-sama_?"

"Where we were yesterday, if that's okay with you, _Niou-kun_?"

Niou started, then flashed Yagyuu a smile. If any of their guys saw Niou at the red-light district and report it to Sanada, he could just say Yagyuu wanted to go there.

He didn't trust Yagyuu, no, but perhaps he could put up with him for a little while.

 

"There used to be more Thais, but they go to Hong Kong these days, easier to get work visa as maids. Some still end up here, but we've got more Chinese, Taiwanese and Koreans. And our own girls. Thais you mostly find in transvestite dance clubs."

"Is it the same situation as Tokyo? I was told a lot of them either land illegally, have student visas or have overstayed their visas."

"More-or-less. Some were sold to us. Some we get ourselves. We lease them to the shops."

"Ah. Debt repayment? I suppose some of these women owe Rikkai money, as well?"

"They've got to pay, somehow."

"Someone jumped from a building a week before I went to Tokyo. My guide said she owed money, started taking crack cocaine and her debt increased despite working as a hostess. Ironically, it was the syndicate she owed money to that was supplying the drugs."

"It happens."

Yagyuu looked at Niou, who stared into the distance.

"We sell white diamonds, but nothing else. Crack and other stuff we trade with Hong Kong and America. And the Golden Triangle. Word from Kumichou's that us Japanese rely on white diamonds just to keep up, but everything else mess with the mind too much. But cocaine and heroine don't sell well here anyway. They do better in Tokyo, but our hold on Tokyo's weak, barely have a tenth of Kabuki-cho." Niou talked around his cigarette, puffing smoke into Yagyuu's face.

"The Japanese do have a long history with amphetamines."

"Those we don't mind our whores taking. Shooting-up's rare and we punish them if we find out. Same for our own guys."

"I find your work admirable," said Yagyuu. "You look after those women."

"Don't suck up to me." The cigarette dangled from Niou's lips, flakes of ashes dropping as he spoke. "Why do you think they're here in the first place? Our loansharks chased them here. Our fake agencies in China and fuckknowswhere told them they'd get good jobs in Japan. Our sokaiya bankrupted their families and kept on pushing till they have nowhere to turn."

Niou stared at the street in front of them. Clubs and shops and restaurants lit by multicoloured neon lights. Men wearing loose-fitting suits and dark long coats, just like him, trying to catch the attention of potential customers. Posters of naked women on the doors and lightboxes. "In business terms, you could say I look after the company's assets. We make profit using them, after all. Is that admirable?"

Yagyuu had something to say, but he waited until a woman coming over finished her conversation with Niou first. When she asked about Yagyuu, Niou jutted a thumb at him and said he was a cousin.

"I got a different impression, from the interviews I conducted." Yagyuu watched the woman walk away, swinging her hips and smiling at all the men passing by. A mama-san, perhaps. "They said they get to save enough money to send some home, and mostly feel safe because of Rikkai's presence. Very few of the woman under the protection of other syndicates could tell me the same."

"We make them make money. They gotta feed me too, yanno."

"I think they truly appreciate what you do for them."

Niou laughed at this.

"Some of them might have come unwillingly, but most said even if they were given the choice to leave now, they would not. They make more money here than they do at home; they are able to support their families."

Niou finished the smoke, pulled out his battered packet but found it empty.

Yagyuu continued. "Those who come here themselves to afford the lifestyle of expensive handbags and perfume, have only themselves to blame. Their greed feeds the industry, and the industry feeds the society's lust."

Niou arched an eyebrow when Yagyuu produced some cigarettes from his pocket. "Thought you don't smoke, doctor." He pulled one out and let Yagyuu light it for him. "That's the conclusion of your research?"

"One of the theories," Yagyuu said. "But without a doubt, the sex industry has always been there and always will be. What the yakuza does is manage it. Rikkai plays a much-needed role, and its respect for old traditions and values means women here have it easier than those working elsewhere.

Niou chuckled dryly. "Your mum used to read you _Shimizu no Jirocho_ in bed? Tradition's dead, Yagyuu-sama. Bushido's dead. We're just a bunch of criminals making money from women being screwed by strangers, along with everything else we do."

"Do you hate your work, Niou-kun?"

Yagyuu didn't receive an answer. He stuck to the rules and didn't ask again.

 

 

They ate at a Chinese near where Niou parked. The young man who served them was a new face and spoke no Japanese, but he had no problem understanding since Niou ordered in short Mandarin sentences. He ran away clutching the badly stained laminated menus, as if afraid he would die right there.

It was a different man who brought them their beef noodles, and a choi-sum with oyster sauce which Niou didn't order. "Niou-san."

Niou picked up his chopsticks and pointed at the extra vegetables with them. "Thanks for those," he said. "New kid on the job?"

"Yeah. The lad didn't give you trouble, I hope?"

"No, just ran like I had horns on my head."

"Everyone's heard about yesterday. I told him to remember not to mess with the one with spiky white hair," the man grinned. "Best to teach the new ones early."

"I was in a bad mood."

"Please keep looking after us, Niou-san."

"Don't talk to me. Just pay on time and don't piss me off."

After the man went away, Yagyuu picked up his chopsticks. "If you'd allow me, I'd like to pay for this." He paused. "I apologise for earlier. My question was extremely insensitive."

Niou slurped his noodles as if he didn't hear what Yagyuu said. Yagyuu ate silently. They had not exchanged a word since Yagyuu asked his question more than two hours ago.

"What question?"

"Pardon me?"

Niou swallowed his mouthful of noodles. "What was the question?"

Yagyuu looked puzzled for a second, unsure if Niou really hadn't heard him the first time. "It was inappropriate of me to ask, so I'd rather not repeat it."

"What are you after?" Niou pushed his food away, half finished; he didn't feel like eating. "Why me? What the fuck is it you want to know?"

After a long pause, Yagyuu replied. "Could we talk somewhere else?"

Niou eyed Yagyuu. If this was just about him, he wouldn't have cared, just like he didn't care that Yagyuu asked something completely out of line which he just happened to not feel like answering. But this was about Rikkai. Sanada and Yanagi trusted him with this task. Yagyuu might be less mind-numbing company than most people Niou got to spend time with, but that only meant he was more of a threat than the average rival gang minion, and fuck if he was going to let anyone mess with them.

He could be over reacting, of course. But he wasn't going to take any chances.

They paid at the till near the exit. It was starting to get dark and the streets thicker with people, so Niou led the way through alleys and side streets, until they arrived at a love hotel. Niou had no intention of letting Yagyuu know where he lived, and this was private and soundproof.

The hotel was one of the more normal-looking ones, though anyone entering would know what kind of a place it was, just by seeing the room rates by the hour, posted at the reception. The man at the desk perked up, eyes widening at the sight of Niou coming in with another man.

"Ni-niou-sama. B-business is as usual..."

Niou folded his arms on the desk and leaned forward. "Give me a room; I won't be an hour."

The room they got was on the second floor. Niou chose the stairs over the elevator, taking two steps at a time. The door that closed behind them had a self-locking mechanism. The room itself had very little beside a bed and a shower room.

"It's a bit basic, hope you don't mind. There are more fancy rooms upstairs if you'd like, Yagyuu-sama."

Yagyuu chose to stand near the window, which faced nothing but the concrete wall of the next building. "This is sufficient, thank you. But are you fine with being seen coming in with another man?"

"The guys coming in to clean after we go will have it easy for once. Disgusting job usually." Niou leaned against the wall opposite, arms crossed at his chest. "Now answer my questions." What would happen to Yagyuu depended on how much Niou liked the answers, this went without saying.

"You used to clean up brothels when you were in junior school."

Niou froze.

"Twenty years ago, a street prostitute became pregnant. There was no way to tell who the father was, and she could not possibly bring up a child by herself on what little she earned. But somehow, she didn't get an abortion, and so you were born.

"You were brought up by prostitutes, many of whom came from different parts of Asia, so you are able to speak the basics of several languages. They never told you which one of them was your birth mother.

"With false documentation, you were able to go to school. You didn't bother integrating with your peers. You were a good fighter, extremely fierce and almost unstoppable. Every time you faced expulsion, it was your school grades and quick wit that saved you.

"The brothel was your home, and also where you worked, cleaning after the strangers and the women who raised you. Sex disgusted and horrified you, because of all the things you'd witnessed and come across.

"You quit school after junior high, unable to afford more education. You started to pimp for a business under Rikkai's protection. You developed the devil's tongue and a good eye for patrons, bringing in the most non-disruptive and rich customers.

"You were arrested a few times because of your young age, but were always able to talk yourself out of trouble.

"During a routine visit, Yanagi Renji of Rikkai spotted your talents. He became perhaps the closest person to you in your life. After some time, you asked about joining Rikkai. It took you a year to complete the training and join the gang led by Sanada Genichirou.

"In your late teens, you began to have health complaints, although it could have started long before you let anyone know. You used this as your reason to reject offers of promotion from Sanada. Yet although you have not been promoted in name, your responsibilities and power grew. You are now the man in charge, so to speak, of the mizushoubai around here.

"Lately, both the frequency and intensity of your chest pains have increased. But no matter what, you would not leave these streets. It is as if you have been chained to them."

After a long silence, Niou lifted his gaze from the floor and found Yagyuu in front of him, within arm's reach. "Yup, that's me all right." The smile he flashed was defensive and bitter. "So who are you?"

Yagyuu's voice was soft. "Take a guess, Niou-kun."

"I don't know."

"Niou-kun."

"You know what? I think I don't even care."

Yagyuu went down on one knee as Niou's body slid down against the wall, until he was sitting down on the cold tile floor, the fingers of a hand digging into his chest, eyes dilated, his breath coming in gasps. "Niou-kun!"

Nothing had ever hurt so much. This was it, Niou knew. This was the one that was going to kill him, and how fitting it was, that he was going to die in front of a stranger, in a love hotel. In a sense, this was where he came to be.

This was all he ever could be.

Suddenly he wanted to cry.

Yagyuu held him by the arms, calling his name, telling him not to give up. His voice was out of sync with what Niou saw, and then Niou's vision blanked out altogether.

"Tell Sanada and Yanagi I'm sorry."

 

 

With the look on Sanada's face, it seemed as though he was the one with the heart problems, not Niou. But for once, Niou kept his thoughts to himself. Sanada stayed silent, too, as the doctor they'd called in checked Niou over, measuring blood pressure, telling him to follow the light with his eyes and what not. Niou knew he was fine - Yagyuu said his heart started beating again even before Yagyuu attempted to resuscitate - but he obediently did all the tests anyway. He didn't want to hurt Sanada any further.

An interesting thought, that.

After Sanada and the doctor left, Yanagi entered the room, the furrow etched between his brows as deep as Sanada's earlier.

"How are you, Niou?"

"Alive." Niou smirked. Sitting on the bed in only his jeans and socks, he pulled his knees towards himself. "Did I get your brother into trouble?"

Yanagi arched an eyebrow, then smiled. "Half brother, but all the same. And no. Genichirou is probably going to name his first born after Yagyuu, though the chance of him fathering children is very slim, I must say."

"Less slim than mine." Niou chuckled.

"Did he tell you?"

"Figured it out. Same freaky ability to dig up people's info, your names differ by just one kanji, and he reminds me of you." The pieces just all suddenly fell into place when Niou woke up. It was so obvious. "You mentioned once about having a prodigy of a younger brother."

"I'm not 100% sure what he is after; he hasn't told me his plans."

"But do you trust him?"

"Totally."

"Fine."

"Niou."

"Yeah?"

It looked like Yanagi wanted to do something - to reach forward and touch Niou, perhaps. But the arms stayed by his sides, twitching once, just barely, the only hint of emotion he allowed himself to show. He knew well by now that Niou didn't like to be touched. "Don't die; we still need you."

Niou's response was a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

 

Later on in the night, Yagyuu visited, his room being just across from the one Niou was staying in for the day.

"In the last few days, I've apologised to you twice, though it had not been totally sincere; I was merely trying to test your boundaries," he said, paused, and bowed deeply. "But for tonight, I am truly sorry. The approach I'd chosen was inconsiderate."

"You're the direct kind of guy, I take it." Niou looked up from the manga he was reading. "Like Yanagi."

"He phrases what he wants to say much better than I do." Yagyuu straightened up. "He would not have carelessly triggered your sickness, at least."

"Bloody hell." Niou tossed the manga aside and sat up on his bed. "What the shit are you on about, why are you talking to me, why did you dig up all that stuff about me? What do you want? Time to come clean now."

"The research on yakuza is real. After this visit I will finish writing up my findings and submit the paper. I hadn't told Yanagi about-"

"That's how you two call each other?"

"We abandoned our old name in an attempt to disassociate ourselves from the hamlet. My brother had chosen his name then, but suggested I use something different because he was already set on coming to Rikkai, and being associated with yakuza could make many things difficult. We learned to call each other by our current names for the same reason." Yagyuu nudged his glasses. "He wasn't told about what I'd been doing; I wanted to try to go through the 'proper' channels. Even if he did know, attempts to help me would have exposed our relationship. Other syndicates would not be willing to open their doors to the brother of one of Rikkai's advisors."

"And?"

Yagyuu found himself a cabinet to lean against. "Yanagi mentioned you to me once. It was only offhandedly, but I could tell someone was causing him huge worries. I knew it was you the moment we met. It was probably partly why he arranged for you to be my guide."

Niou sneered. "What, so doctor Yagyuu signs himself up to set me straight?" He got up from the bed, scowling at the man across the small room, walking up to him. "You drag up all the shit about me and tell me 'oh hi yes, Niou-kun, this is what I know about you' - so what? So fucking what?"

Yagyuu had the grace to look a little apologetic. "I... identified myself with you, to a certain extent. Your experiences are different in nature to mine, but some of it echoed what I'd been through as dowa."

Niou's composure did not soften. "So? There are other burakumin around; we're one of their major recruiters."

"You are killing yourself, Niou-kun."

Niou stared at Yagyuu, saying nothing.

"Your body is completely healthy," Yagyuu said. "Your problems come from the mind. The pain that you feel," he reached forward to rest his palm over Niou's heart. Niou flinched and pulled back before he could be touched. Yagyuu dropped his hand. "is heart ache. It's your loneliness, helplessness, your emotional pain. It is so intense that it takes hold of you physically. And you're refusing to let yourself become better. Today, it almost killed you."

Niou pulled back a bit further, his smirk not quite staying in place. "Yeah, like that's possible, doctor."

"You _chose_ to try to die at the love hotel."

One step, and another, Niou kept backing away until his legs touched the bed again. "The doctor's diagnosis is interesting." Heart ache? Killing himself? Niou was fine and dandy about that. He didn't care. "You think we're similar? What are you trying to do? Save me with your sympathy? You're gonna be real busy, doctor. There are plenty of society's rejects here. If you licked their wounds maybe they'd be happy to lick yours. I don't do fucking licking so move the fuck along."

"It is respect, not sympathy," Yagyuu said simply, but Niou laughed.

"Kumichou's worth respecting." Hands in pocket, Niou bent forward, laughing. "His son's pretty damn good. And Sanada. Yanagi. Whole bunch of people for you to respect before me."

Yagyuu bit lightly on his own lip. "Yes. But I am interested in you."

"Which brings us back my original question: why me?"

"Because I am interested in you."

Niou stilled. There were almost no signs, but he could see Yagyuu's' breathing had become faster, his face ever so slightly darker, coloured by the blood under the skin. These were signs not many people could hide, that Niou had trained himself to pick up to know what kind of men he was bringing in for the hostesses and prostitutes.

"Get out of my sight." His skin crawled and he felt sick.

Yagyuu let himself out without another word.

Niou hugged himself, suddenly cold.

 

 

Niou dreamt of having someone's warm hand in his hair. He sighed at the feel of fingertips caressing his scalp.

He opened his eyes.

The hand jerked back, freezing in the air for a moment before resting on a lap, curling into a loose fist. Yanagi's gaze met Niou's. "I'm sorry." He smiled uneasily. "You remind me of my brother. I haven't told you this before, but you do."

Niou's voice was hoarse from sleeping. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Just the one," said Yanagi. "Yagyuu was an extremely independent as a child, and very good at self-control. He never accepted my help for anything. I have never even brushed his hair for him."

"Don't see how that's like me." Niou pushed himself to sit up. "Sounds more like you."

"It's one of those things that are simply inexplicable, I suppose." Yanagi stood, stepping away from Niou's space. "I'm sending him to the airport tonight. Would you like to accompany us?"

The corners of Niou's lips twitched, but before he could answer, two quick knocks on the door distracted them both.

"Come in."

The door swung open. Sanada stood there, wearing gi and hakama. "Renji," he started, but noticed Niou in the room and paused.

Yanagi took time to assess the situation, then smiled. "Need a practice partner? Give me a few minutes, I'll be there."

"I'll wait in the dojo." Sanada closed the door.

"He doesn't look very jolly," Niou observed.

Yanagi went to his desk and put books and documents into neat piles. "He was summoned by Kumichou earlier. I guess the conversation did not go well."

Niou sat up now, swinging his legs off the sofa. "You're busy, right? I can go for you."

Yanagi chuckled. "He doesn't seem to be in the mood to hold back. I'd rather not see you smashed into small pieces."

Niou had nothing to say; it was true that he was no good in the dojo.

"You've just died and come back. Don't be in a hurry to do anything," Yanagi said. "If you need to leave the building, please ask Yagyuu to go with you, for Genichirou's and my own peace of mind."

Niou ignored the suggestion. "You guys should go out for drinks after. I'll book a private room at the usual."

"That would be great. Thank you, Niou."

"Always at your service."

When Yanagi was gone, Niou made the phone call for the room, then relocated himself to the reception, leafing through old Rikkai newsletters from before he was born. He knew Yagyuu wasn't around. That man had gone out with some junior members since the morning, which meant Yanagi had made a miscalculation. Between working towards becoming the Chief Advisor and looking after friends who should really be able to look after themselves, Yanagi was getting overworked. Not that he had ever uttered a word about it. Yanagi wasn't the type to complain.

Yanagi had vision and ambition. Niou respected that. Some days, he wondered if he should make an effort to help Yanagi, and also fulfill his duties as Sanada's kobun, rather than lie around and be a burden to them. He owed these two men so much he didn't know if he could ever repay this debt of giri. But a street rat like him couldn't belong to anywhere else. Besides, he was much better at kicking people around than managing them. So what if this meant he was "chained" to the streets, it was better than being chained to a desk, or chained to anything - or anyone - at all.

Fucking ass. Not again.

Niou dropped the newsletter in his hand, bent forward and clawed at his own chest.

Loneliness, helplessness, emotional pain? Fuck that, fuck Yagyuu, fuck this pain. Fuck wanting to be something he couldn't, fuck Yagyuu not minding where he came from or what he was, fuck not daring to accept the life-rings Yanagi and Sanada kept tossing at him as he drowned, as he forced them watch him drown because martyrdom was so much easier than making an effort. Fuck lying in bed wanting it to be warm but too afraid of himself to accept anyone, so much that he could hear flesh tearing and bones cracking, like how one of his mothers died in the hands of a customer and another when she jumped down five stories onto the street below. _Crack_. And he would have gone with her had he not managed to pull himself free from her arms.

He didn't want to die then. He didn't want to die now.

Fuck this pain. He wasn't going to die now. There were debts he had to pay, life he still had to live.

When Niou felt ready to move again, he was on the floor, his shirt soaked through with sweat and hair stuck to his forehead. Standing a few feet away was Yagyuu.

Suddenly Niou laughed. With limp arms he pushed himself to sit up on the floor, and swept his hair back. He couldn't stop laughing. "Did you see that?"

"Yes."

"Tried to kill me again."

"But it couldn't."

"Coz I'm not fucking letting it!" Niou threw his head back into the sofa he'd been sitting on, laughing until he choked. "You might just be right, doctor."

"I'm glad you're taking my advice," Yagyuu said simply, with a smile. "I must go and pack. Excuse me."

Niou picked himself up from the floor and followed Yagyuu into his room. Yagyuu glanced at him once, but said nothing, letting Niou close the door behind them.

"I haven't thanked you properly for your help in the last couple of days," Yagyuu bowed deeply. "Thank you. Also, sorry for all the troubles I've caused."

Niou ignored the polite words, walking further into the room where Yagyuu had his belongings folded and piled. "Have you ever thought about joining Rikkai?"

A finger on the bridge of his glasses, Yagyuu straightened himself. He met Niou's gaze. "The thought has crossed my mind, yes."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Going to make big money in legitimate business? Or is it because of Yanagi?" Niou shoved hands into pockets. "Or me?"

"It's none of that," said Yagyuu. "Rikkai is well-organised and complete. It doesn't offer the challenges I'm looking for, and room for promotion is limited given the large number of potential leaders already in the ranks."

A high-flyer, this one. But Niou didn't expect Yagyuu to be any less. "You'd be surprised. Everyone's looking to expand further abroad these days. Somewhere that isn't Hawaii or LA. See the opportunities there?" Niou leaned back on the wall behind him. "If you go somewhere else, you better choose a place that's well away from us or you'll end up arm-wrestling with Yanagi."

"I am aware of that limitation. As for the expansion you mentioned, I'll ask Yanagi about it."

"You should. We're the best for a reason."

"Why are you asking me this? I'd assume my presence would bother you."

"Yanagi needs you." Niou hunched his shoulders. "My problem's with people, not you. I like you all right, yanno. And I don't say that to a lot of people, 'specially not to someone I've only known for a few days."

It had only been a few days. But Yagyuu felt familiar, now. The fact that he was Yanagi's precious brother obviously helped, but even with that 'expression of interest' and that Yagyuu had found out the things Niou didn't tell others about - probably especially because of that, Niou didn't feel uncomfortable around him. And he could count the people who didn't make him feel uncomfortable with one hand.

"If I do come back later, would you be ready for me then?" Yagyuu asked, so calm he could be talking about the weather.

"I don't know. Yeah. Maybe. How the hell do I know?" Niou shifted, standing straight, muscles taut when Yagyuu moved towards him, stopping within reach. "What?"

Fingers removed the glasses from Yagyuu's face. He folded them before placing them in his pocket. Without them, Yagyuu's face seemed softer. "Put down a deposit. I'll take the rest when I come back in two months' time."

The way Niou's chest tightened was completely different from how it felt when it hurt. This one spelt fear and the desire to accept a challenge, which he knew was what this was. His throat tightened, his mouth dried. But at least he didn't want to throw up, not yet.

How difficult could it be? Everybody did it, it happened around him everyday, he talked about it all the time.

Niou grabbed Yagyuu by the tops of his arms, spun them around and pushed him against the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of Yagyuu.

In a blink, Niou was pulling back, letting go, eyes widening in terror.

"I'm not going to break, Niou-kun."

Yagyuu stayed where he was, unmoving. When Niou grasped his arms again, and leaned into him shakily, he breathed out and closed his eyes.

There was nothing refined about the kiss, just two mouths, one hesitant yet curious, and the other almost impassive, pressed together, searching for the best way to proceed. Niou's fingers tightened, digging into Yagyuu's arms, as if to make himself stay there rather than keep Yagyuu where he was.

Niou couldn't get enough of this. Fucking hell. It felt like he was trying to murder Yagyuu with a kiss, and like death, it was so fascinating - it made him sick, yet he wanted more, because it made him feel alive. And this was so much easier than provoking Sanada or beating the shit out of some poor bastard, with a better effect. More satisfying, with less pain involved. Yagyuu grunted when Niou pushed himself right up against him, pinning him to the wall completely, but still there was no pushing away, no attempt to make Niou stop even as Niou jammed a knee between his own and ravaged his mouth with newly-found passion that bordered on animalistic hunger.

When Niou let go, Yagyuu's lips were dark and slightly swollen.

Niou stumbled back a few steps, looking as though he was drunk. "Bloody hell." He wiped his lips. "Bloody hell. I need a fucking drink." Niou wanted to laugh. He had held himself together. He didn't run, didn't get sick, didn't collapse and die and didn't kill anyone. Yagyuu was still here. "Well? That good enough deposit for you?"

"I..." Yagyuu unfolded his glasses and put them back on, then tugged on his shirt to straighten it. "...need to rethink about coming back after graduation."

 

 

Being able to order Yagyuu around was an incredible thing. It wouldn't last though, Niou knew, because after Yagyuu completed his training and became accepted as a full member, he was going to rise rapidly within the ranks and soon Niou would be bowing to Yagyuu instead. So Niou made sure he used his current previleges as much as he could; there was something funny about how Yagyuu could maintain his prideful air when he was virtually slaving for everyone.

Niou let Yagyuu help him put on his wool coat, took the flowers he told Yagyuu to get for him, then put on the shoes Yagyuu had polished. He arched an eyebrow when Yagyuu offered to drive him, and shrugged.

They pulled over outside a pachinko parlour at the edge of the red-light district, near the Chinese restaurant they had eaten in together before. For a while, Niou watched the men inside gamble their way towards bankrupcy, then he got out of the car, cursing under his breath at the freezing cold.

The flashing lights illuminated Niou's face. He laid the white chrysanthemums on the kerb, outside the parlour.

Yagyuu stepped up beside him, a lighter in hand as soon as Niou tugged out a cigarette.

"Is this where she jumped?"

The hiss of the lit cigarette was oddly loud admist the cheerful monophonic music and recorded girls' voices saying "Congratulations!"

Niou breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with smoke. His gaze flickered upwards, to the drab concrete floors above. A fire might have taken place some years ago and blackened the windows, but they could have been darkened just from years of neglect, or whoever lived inside simply didn't want, or need, the light.

"'s where I used to live."

Niou's shoulder jerked when touched by Yagyuu's hand, but he let Yagyuu gently guide him back to the car. Yagyuu opened the door for him.

"Let's go, Niou-kun."

Niou climbed in, closing his eyes when the car started. He had no idea where Yagyuu was taking him, nor did he ask. But wherever it was, he looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes for the geeks amongst us, feel free to just skip:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shimizu no Jirocho (清水の次郎長): This is a story taught to millions of Japanese children about a man called Jirocho from the 1800s who, at his peak, lead a gang of 600 men. It is said that his men, consisting of gamblers (bakuto, one of the "origins" of yakuza), would fight heroic battles against dishonourable gamblers and thieves, and guard the common people against the brutal ways and their lords.
> 
>  
> 
> Towards the end of the Tokugawa era, he promoted improvements in farming, fishing and the development of the city of Shimizu. In the new Meiji era, he started one of Japan's first English schools.
> 
>  
> 
> He died at the age of 73 and is still hailed as a hero. Old documents discovered in a town next to Shimizu told a different story, that he controlled Shimizu through violence and intimidation, but it seems like nobody bloody cares. XD It's the legend, not history, that matters.
> 
>  
> 
> Burakumin (部落民): They are members of Japan's ancestral class of outcasts, perennial victims of discrimination. They or their families work in "unclean" occupations such as undertaking, or with dead animals - leather workers, for example. Historically, discrimination against the burakumin was relentless. Their area of living, quality of living, what they could wear etc, were all restricted. Although they are supposed to be "liberated" by law, they still face extreme discrimination in many areas of life, including marriage and employment.
> 
>  
> 
> "Dowa" (同和) is the politically correct term for burakumin. For more information, just google the term.
> 
>  
> 
> Sokaiya (総会屋): [Wikipedia explains better than I can.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sokaiya)
> 
>  
> 
> On the titles of the stories  
> The pine (松), bamboo (竹) and plum blossom (梅) have references in both Chinese and Japanese.
> 
>  
> 
> Pine - A handsome tree that grows strong, its many needle-like leaves green all through the year. It symbolises eternal youth and immovable resilience.  
> Bamboo - Bamboo represents purity, humbleness, respect, honour. When bent, it springs back (and smacks you dead), and has incredible strength. In Japan, a bamboo forest can sometimes be found around a Shinto shrine as part of a sacred barrier against evil.
> 
>  
> 
> Plum blossom - The plum tree blossoms even in the harshest of winters. Because of this, it is often described to have a "lonely pride", as it doesn't care to fight for attention with other flowers when it is warm. It symbolises a strength gained in adversity, and that when something is done, it's done for oneself rather than for praise.
> 
>  
> 
> The pine, bamboo and plum blossom are collectively known in Chinese as the 歲寒三友 (Three Friends in Winter) because each of them can endure, and even prosper, in winter. The Three Friends in Winter is the symbol of a lasting friendship.
> 
>  
> 
> In Japan, the three plants are ranked pine, bamboo, and then plum, so that you'll find a "pine" set or room is the best sushi set or room in a ryokan, "bamboo" second, "plum" third.
> 
>  
> 
> Because of this, I think of Yukimura as pine, Sanada as bamboo, and Yanagi as plum. Hence the title of the previous fic, "Song of the Bamboo Forest".
> 
>  
> 
> In Chinese Confucian ideology, there are also 四君子 - the Four Nobles/Gentlemen, consisting of plum (梅), orchid (蘭), bamboo (竹) and chrysanthemum (菊). Sometimes they are used to refer to the four seasons.
> 
>  
> 
> Plum and bamboo have been explained, as before.
> 
>  
> 
> Orchid - the orchid gives a faint, lingering scent, and is a symbol of elegance and quiet pride. Its beauty is said to be beyond the ordinary beauty of other flowers.
> 
>  
> 
> Chrysanthemum - In Japan, as well as some parts of the world, white chrysanthemums symbolise death and are exclusively used for funerals or on graves. In China, it is used to express lamentation. Despite this, when referred to as part of the Four Nobles, the chrysanthemum represents a fierce life force.
> 
>  
> 
> It so happened that this story has Yanagi, Yagyuu, Sanada and Niou, and I've chosen to see Yagyuu as orchid, and Niou as the chrysanthemum, because of its conflicting representations of life and death.


End file.
